The Red Rose
by SHADOWROSE1234
Summary: Amy and Shadow have been dating for four years but when she meets a sexy new guy will she fall for him like all the other girls or will she stay with the one who has always been there for her.


The Red Rose

Chapter 1

I wake up to hear my phone ringing, I pick it up and anwser it Hello I say, Hey Amy it's Rouge I just needed to tell you that I cannot drive you to school today since my car broke down she says, ok thats fine I'll just walk, ok Amy see you later then she hangs up, I put my phone down and walk into my bathroom, I take a fast shower get out and put on black leggings a dark red tank top with a thin light red cardigan and brown boots that go to my knees, I brush quills that go 2 inches past my shoulder then I brush my bangs that goes over my right eye, I put dark eye shadow black eyeliner and masscara, when I'm done I grab my phone and my bag and start walking to the school.

When I get to the school I start walking to my locker but I'm stoped by the principal Dr. Eggman, Miss Rose I have a favor to ask you he says, sure what do I need to do I ask, there is a new student starting today and I want you to show the student around today and take him to all his classes understand he says, I understand but where do I meet the student I ask, meet him at the. Auditorium in fiffteen minutes he says then walks to his office I go to my locker and unlock it I put my music books and english homework in and grab my math books them close my locker and lock it.

I start to walk to the auditorium and notice all the boys I pass staring at me when I walk by I hate when they stare it makes me feel uncomfortable when I get there I see a very tall blue hedgehog I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder he turns and looks at me, Hi I'm Amy Rose I'm going to be showing you around and taking you to all your classes today I say, Hi I'm Sonic he says, he was really sexy he had beautiful green eyes he wore blue jeans a white t-shirt a green jacket and green hightops, so this is the auditorium I say, can I see your timetable I ask, sure he says amd hands me the timetable ok so we have math, english and dance together I say, and I will show you where your locker is I say. We start walking down the hallway to the lockers and I show him his he puts some books in there and then he locks it we continue walking down the hallway to the cafeteria, this is the cafeteria I say.

Then I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist, Hey babe he says it was Knuckles my friend, he puts his arm around my shoulder who is this he asks, this is Sonic he is the new student I say, Hey Sonic I'm Knuckles he says Sonic says hey, then Knuckles kisses my cheek and runs down the hallway, So is that your boyfriend Sonic asks, no I say so Sonic why did you come to a new high school in the middle of the year I ask as I show him some of classes on the first floor, well my parents just got devorsed so I moved here with my dad he says, oh I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have asked, it's fine don't worry about it, so there are six floors here and it may seem like alot but you'll get used to it I say as we walk up the stairs to th second floor, ok we should get to class I will show you around more after maybe during lunch.

We walk into math class and I see some of my friends standing in a circle at the back of the class, Sonic and I walk to them, hey guys this is Sonic he is new to emerald high I say Sonic this is Cream, Tails, and Charmy, hey Sonic says, Hi Cream says, Cream was wearing dark purple shorts a light purple dress shirt wuth a dark purple cardigan and a dark purple tie and light purple shoes. Tail says hi, he was wearing black jeans a white shirt and a white jacket, tthen charmy says hi to he was wearing black pants a yellow shirt and a black jacket.

Class starts and I sit down at a desk then Sonic sits beside me, The teacher walks in and says, Is Sonic the Hedgehog in here, Sonic stands up and the teacher says well welcome to grade 10 math Sonic, then Sonic sits down, when class ends I take Sonic's hand and we walk to our next class english Sonic meets Espio and class finally ends.

I show Sonic the rest of the school, then we go to the cafeteria We meet Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Espio and my Boyfriend Shadow I sit next to Shadow and Sonic sits next to me, Sonic this is Rouge my best friend and Shadow my boyfriend I say, You're like the hotest guy I've ever seen Rouge says Wel thank you Sonic says while winking at Rouge, Shadow doesn't say anything, amd he seems upset he was just looking at the table, Shadow can I talk to you alone I ask, he doesn't anwse her just gets up and we walk down the hallway once were alone I say Shadow what's the matter, nothing he says Shadow come on please just tell me, I said Nothing he yells, I just, no Amy just leave me alone he yelly with anger in his voice, but nevermind I say sadly and walk to my locker.

Shadow has never done that before, he has yelled at other people before but only when they insult him or his friends or me, amd he never has yelled at me before I really shouldn't take it personally, I then hear the bell ring I go get Sonic and we walk to dance class together.


End file.
